People who use large handbags often get tired of carrying their handbags with their arms or when a user needs to free their hands, it would be impossible with a handbag unless the user puts the handbag down. During travel, especially in a busy area such as an airport or train station, putting one's handbag down runs the risk of it getting stolen or stained/damaged. Furthermore, it is also difficult to run with a handbag as it is cumbersome and impedes arm movement.
Today's handbags are usually designed for one purpose. If the person needs a briefcase, then one would use a briefcase dedicated to holding at least a computer, documents. If the person also needs a purse, then the individual would have a purse to carry personal items in addition to the briefcase. A multifunctional bag, such as a tote, tends to be bulky or large in appearance. A multifunctional bag that is large enough to carry a computer and other large items, but sleek enough to use as a purse does not exist.
Handbag straps tend to be permanent and do not allow the user to switch the position in which the individual carries the bag. If the straps are convertible, it usually requires the user to remove and reattach the strap in a different position. Or it requires the user to remove the old strap and connect a brand new strap designed for the new position. This makes it difficult for the user to convert the straps to different configurations and to convert it quickly. When the individual is running to catch the train, there is no time to change the straps on a handbag. Furthermore, existing handbags with adjustable straps are limited to only a few configurations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a versatile handbag that is large enough to carry a computer and other large items but classy and sleek enough to use as a handbag. There is a need for a bag to look like a satchel but functions like a backpack. There is also a need for quick, easy, and seamless converting of straps to cross-body, on the arm, shoulder, and backpack configurations without having to remove and reattach straps.